Biofilms are biological conglomerates that contain pathogens, such as bacteria and other microorganisms, embedded in a matrix of exopolymers and macromolecules. In addition to bacteria, other microorganisms are commonly found in biofilm, including fungi, molds, algae, protozoa, archaea and mixtures of these microorganisms. Biofilms form as a result of microorganisms establishing on a surface and producing a protective extracellular polymeric matrix. Most often biofilm form on surfaces in contact with water, providing a hydrated matrix of polysaccharides to provide structural protection from biocides, making biofilm more difficult to kill than other pathogens.
Microbial infection and the formation of biofilm present significant complications in numerous industries. Although biofilm are known to exist in a wide-variety of environmental conditions, since biofilm most often form on surfaces exposed to bacteria and water, industries such as food processing are commonly affected by biofilm. For example, the organism Listeria monocytogenes thrives in cool, damp environments, such as floor drains, plumbing and other surfaces of food processing facilities. This provides a potential point of contamination for a processing plant environment and food products produced therein. However, biofilm can also develop on inert surfaces of everyday household items. Exposure to such microorganisms through skin-surface contact may result in infections and compromise the public's health. Therefore, controlling the formation of biofilm is desirable to decrease exposure to infectious microorganisms.
Biofilm growth and removal depends on several factors, including the surface composition and chemical composition of the surrounding environment. Several biofilm removal methods are utilized, including physical, chemical and biological removal. Means of physically removing biofilm include the use of magnetic fields, ultra sound, high and low electrical fields and abrasive techniques. Physical removal techniques are often combined with chemical or biological methods, such as biocides or antimicrobial agents. A number of technologies have been developed that treat surfaces with organic or inorganic materials to interfere with biofilm development, such as preventing microbial attack and degradation. For example, coating a surface with or incorporating a composition into a surface substrate to create a surface wherein microorganisms do not adhere or colonize. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/134,353. However, such technologies have not effectively eliminated biofilm formation and growth. Therefore, the contamination of surfaces with biofilm remains a problem.
In light of the foregoing, there remains a demand for compositions and methods for reducing and removing biofilm.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop improvements in biofilm remediation methods and compositions.
A further object of the invention is a method of biofilm remediation capable of cleaning and disinfecting a variety of surfaces.
A further object of the invention is the development of compositions for the effective remediation of biofilm.